An Artist's Touch
by celticreeder
Summary: Kyoya must paint what the word Future means to him. But how can he do that when he's been forbidden to use Haruhi as the subject? Resubmitted. Problems fixed. Sorry reviews are gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran Host Club characters. They belong to Hatori Bisco. I am just borrowing them for some enjoyment. **

**A/N: There is some slight OOC going on in this story but I'm hoping that because it takes place at least a year later that they've matured and changed just a bit. I have used mostly scenes from the Anime for past references, though I do like some scenes better in the manga over the anime and vice versa. The final episode of the anime is mostly what I've used. So, I hope you'll enjoy this story. It's my first Ouran High School Host Club but certainly not the last. Enjoy!!**

**I'm afraid I had to delete the story completely and resubmit it. All of the reviews I had are gone but chapter two does work now. Hopefully when chapter three is ready to go, there won't be a similar problem. There are only three chapters and an epilogue but I really don't want to have to keep deleting the story just to get all the chapters uploaded.**

**Chapter One**

"Lift your head a bit."

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

It was silent in the room for a moment before Haruhi Fujioka sneezed.

"Sorry, Sempai," she sniffed.

Kyoya Ohotori sighed but just shook his head. Reaching into his back pocket he produced a white handkerchief with his name monogrammed on the corner.

"Here," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you." Haruhi quickly blew her nose and looked at it for a moment before raising her eyes back up to his. "Do you want it back? Because I could take it home and wash it when we're done."

Kyoya gave a small smile and nodded. "Keep it if you'd like. I have several others."

Kyoya returned to his project, his smile widening as he heard Haruhi's distinct mutter of 'Rich Bastard'.

"How's it coming, Sempai?" Haruhi asked ten minutes later.

Kyoya stepped back and regarded the painting in front of him. Haruhi stood against a short white pillar of Romanesque style. Her gown was a beautiful waterfall of shades of blue. Her short mahogany tresses were graced with small morning glories and yet the subject as a whole was purely erotic. Perhaps it was the fact that Haruhi's expression had a very 'come hither' look and the gown was clinging to her small body with all it's might yet losing the fight to gravity. Kyoya still had a difficult time reconciling the fact that Haruhi had agreed to pose for his paintings, much less in these exact ways.

He'd decided to take an art class his final year of high school at Ouran Academy. Students were encouraged to take at least one elective class over their three years of high school. Many of the young men signed up for the rougher martial arts courses while many of the young women chose flower arranging or music. Kyoya, knowing he was not musically inclined nor physically strong enough for Kendo or Karate, had chosen to continue his art lessons that had begun at home but had not really gone anywhere. He'd taken painting and drawing lessons as a child and had preferred the painting. He'd shown remarkable talent at the tender age of eight but as he'd grown older and only his sister had shown any appreciation for it, he'd stopped the lessons and put his paints aside to grow dust in his closet.

Yet, last year, when Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship commoner extraordinaire had shown up at the Third Music Room to study and invariably became roped into the Host Club's world, Kyoya had slowly developed the desire to paint again. The cos-play costumes that were required for the weekly Host Club themes had caused Kyoya's inner muse to run away with him as he'd look at the only female member of the club. Haruhi, despite her common background, had the bearing at times of the richest of them all. Her skin was like porcelain and with the right amount of make up she was rather beautiful. Oh, she'd never have the grace or real refinement of the spoiled nobility of the upper class girls that attended Ouran Academy, but there was something about Haruhi that just caused her to out shine all the other women. It was that inner light that set Kyoya's hands itching for a paint brush or even a pencil to sketch out the images that flooded his mind.

So, when he moved up to his Senior Year of high school and realized he still needed that elective class, he'd signed up for painting. He decided then and there that he would use Haruhi as his subject for as many of the projects as he could. Landscapes and bowls of fruit or vases of flower arrangements were all well and good, but Kyoya knew that using a live model was the best way to capture the subject's essence.

Yet, Kyoya had yet to find a time or even a reason to explain to his fellow Host Club members, especially his best friend Tamaki, as to why Haruhi was his model for nearly every painting. Of course, that might also have to do with the fact that the rest of the club members didn't actually _know_ Kyoya was using Haruhi as a model. He'd managed to keep that little fact a secret from the rest of the club and he knew Haruhi would not yield up that information unless she was asked. It did not benefit Kyoya in any way to reveal what he and Haruhi were doing so often on the weekends or after school when there were no Host Club meetings.

Ever since the awful Ouran Academy Fair last spring, Kyoya had begun to develop feelings for the little commoner. After all, who wouldn't after being so wonderfully defended to from their callous father? Kyoya knew that Haruhi was most likely defending him as a friend; hell, she'd probably do it for any of the other Host members if the moment had been different. But the fact that she had stood up to _his_ father and put _his_ qualities and efforts out for his father to see, that had left a warm feeling in the Shadow King's rather cold heart. And so, he'd set about paying closer attention to her. Striving to learn all her likes and dislikes, albeit secretly. It wouldn't do to have her find out what he was doing much less the other members, two of which would strike out in jealousy. Kyoya guarded his findings like a thief and used them to his advantage only when absolutely necessary.

So, when the art professor assigned a project in which the students were to do a subject in yellow, Kyoya had corralled Haruhi into a corner outside of the Third Music Room and put his request out in the open.

"_My professor has assigned us to do a painting using yellow as the focal color. The subject matter is up to us. If you have no objections, Haruhi, I would appreciate it if you would volunteer to be my model. Think of it as paying back some interest for your debt?"_

"_You're kidding, right? You told me my debt was paid off after I spoke with Éclair. Is there some other debt I'm not aware of?" Haruhi had demanded._

"_Not that I am aware of, no. However, should you decline the request, I will be forced to find a different model; someone whom I have either never worked with or know to be extremely difficult and that could potentially be detrimental to my project, causing me to fail the assignment and therefore possibly fail the class and it would be your fault for denying me the use of your body."_

_Of course, it was at that exact moment that Tamaki had walked by and overheard Kyoya's last comment. It had taken much persuasion and reassurance on both Kyoya's and Haruhi's part to calm the enraged young man. Kyoya had been a little surprised that Haruhi had not actually told Tamaki that Kyoya had asked her to be his model but instead that he was asking her to help him with a school assignment that required physical labor and that Kyoya was just wording things badly. Kyoya had not been pleased with that comment but had let it slide when Haruhi had turned to him and agreed to help him as long as it didn't interfere with her own studies. Kyoya had accepted right away and smirked as she and Tamaki entered the music room arguing._

That had been the first of many assignments Kyoya had asked her to pose for him. Now as he looked over his current piece, he felt a warmth flood his chest. It was most likely his best piece yet.

"Well, Kyoya-sempai, how does it look?" Haruhi asked again.

Kyoya looked over at her. Should he let her see this one? He'd never let her actually see the finished pieces before, claiming that there was no real need for her to see them. Should the professor deem them worthy of showcasing them to the public, then and only then would she see the finished pieces. Otherwise, they would remain in his professor's art room for grading and then be brought home to be dealt with appropriately. He suspected Haruhi thought he trashed most of the pieces but he wasn't about to reveal to her that he had turned one of the rooms in his wing of the Ohtori mansion into his own private art gallery. No need to reveal that he appeared to be becoming a stalker or crazed fan much like the young women to whom they hosted. But gazing at the completed piece in front of him, Kyoya knew that he couldn't keep this one from her. Maybe it was even time he started showing her all his completed pieces. Maybe they could reveal the feelings he had for her deep in his heart?

"Would you care to see it?" he asked quietly, rinsing off the brush.

"Really, you mean I can actually see one?" Haruhi exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I feel this is one of the best and I believe it requires a second opinion before submission," Kyoya explained. "After all, if I turn in shoddy work, I won't receive the grade I should and then you will be to blame for being a poor subject."

Haruhi growled as she shifted the dress into a better position on her shoulders before marching over to see the portrait. How could he be so cruel? She was kindly volunteering to be his subject matter for these blasted projects and he wouldn't even let her see any of the finished pieces, yet blamed her if they didn't come out right. He was the artist, it was his talent, not hers, damn it!

Haruhi had always been rather surprised and a little flattered when the Shadow King had approached her and, well he claimed it was requested but she knew it was demanded, she be his model for one of his art projects. Of course, being Kyoya he twisted his words enough to make it seem it would be her fault if he failed the project. So, despite being a bit miffed at his reasoning, she'd agreed. And she had not really regretted it after so many other projects. In fact, she actually enjoyed doing it. Oh, sure she got stiff from standing or sitting or lounging in various poses for hours on end, but when she had occasion to, she'd watch Kyoya work and had come to realize that he was actually enjoying himself, too. He'd become relaxed and work with a small almost content smile on his face.

She enjoyed watching him and sometimes they'd even talk about this and that. It had surprised her when he'd admitted that he had been painting since he was a child but had given it up when there didn't appear to be any merit to it. Why she was surprised to hear that when it was such a Kyoya answer, she didn't know. But she was pleased to know that she was contributing in however small a way, to his desire to paint again. It was like seeing a side of Kyoya that she suspected not many people ever saw. Tamaki probably knew this side but what about the other host members? Haruhi sometimes thought that Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai knew or at least suspected there was this side to Kyoya but they were gone now that she was seeing this side. Haruhi missed the cousins even though they'd stop by every now and then. Perhaps she'd ask them the next time she saw them. The twins, Haruhi knew, wouldn't really care too much about this side of Kyoya. To them, it didn't matter because he never showed it to anyone. Why have something if you weren't going to use it, they'd want to know. The two new recruits didn't know Kyoya well enough to even begin to guess at another side to the Shadow King.

Now, as Haruhi made her way over to the canvas, she felt a bit apprehensive and excited about seeing the final piece. This would be, in a small way, a reflection of how Kyoya actually saw her. After all, all pieces of art had a bit of the artist's feelings inside the piece. Of course, there was also the possibility that Kyoya, with his very literal mind, saw her just the way she is and it would be like looking at a photograph or into a mirror. A reflection or captured image with no soul. But Haruhi quickly pushed that thought aside. Despite Kyoya's rather sedate personality, she knew he could get very passionate about something. After all, she'd witnessed it several times over the year and a half that she'd known him. His little episode at the commoner's mall and the spring fair were just a couple. Plus, when he'd explained how he'd first met Tamaki, there'd been passion from him in his anger at the blond idiot. That had actually been one of the first times Haruhi had seen this other side of him. He'd spoken of his friendship with Tamaki with fondness and the fact that he'd revealed so much to her about it, had made Haruhi respect and appreciate Kyoya as a friend and person even more. After all, what had started out as a business venture, so to speak, had turned into something with far more merit to Kyoya than money. He'd gained his first real and true friend and Haruhi knew that without Tamaki, Kyoya wouldn't really be able to cope as well anymore. She'd seen him nearly break down when it looked as though Tamaki was leaving the Host Club for good to return to France to marry Éclair and see his mother again. Haruhi hoped to never see that broken look upon Kyoya's face ever again. No, Kyoya was filled with passion and love for his friends so unless he just didn't have the talent, Haruhi knew the painting would have a soul.

So, taking a deep breath, Haruhi stepped around the canvas and gazed at the portrait.

"Oh, wow, Kyoya, is that how I really look?" she breathed. Her eyes widened in shock at the woman in the painting.

"It's how I see you, yes," he answered softly. His gaze focused solely on her.

Haruhi couldn't get enough of the portrait. There she stood leaning against the short white pillar turned mostly away from the artist, gazing almost seductively towards the view over her bared shoulder. The gown spread out and around her like a waterfall and hinted at what lay beneath. The lighting was soft and gave it an almost dreamy look except for her eyes. Her eyes were done in stark colors that made the viewer believe he was the only one she was looking at, drawing him in for seduction. The fact that there was no real background except for a black finish, allowed the image of her to pop out of the canvas. The eye was drawn to her and only her. Haruhi didn't think she'd ever looked this beautiful. She caught a glimpse of herself in one of the many mirrors around the room and looked at it, then back at the portrait. There was no comparison. The mirror reflected a pretty girl playing dress up. The portrait reflected a grown woman out for a night of sex. Haruhi swallowed at that thought.

She turned her eyes back towards the young man standing next to her. His dark grey eyes flashed with something behind his glasses.

"This is how you see me? As a...a… I don't know, a whore maybe?" she demanded incredulously.

"No, not a whore, Haruhi. That would be an insult to you. No, you are something much more refined. Something whores only dream of becoming: a true lady of worth; a lady of experience without being vulgar. You may in truth be an innocent but there's something very seductive about you that comes naturally but unknowingly. I don't think you even realize how sexual you are but we know it. _I_ know it. And I've put that knowledge here, into this painting and into every painting I've done of you. And yet, even though I've managed to capture a tiny bit of that sexuality, I know I have not come anywhere near to gaining all of it. Only you have the ability to give it, Haruhi. And greedy bastard that I am, I want all of it."

Kyoya turned fully to face her. His eyes gleaming with his desire as he gently lifted a hand and traced a finger softly down her cheek. Haruhi didn't know whether to run screaming from the room or lean her head just so into his warm palm. Kyoya made the decision for her. Reaching out with both hands, he cupped her face and brought his down to hers, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Haruhi gasped and Kyoya took advantage of the opening. His tongue swept out and into her warm mouth. Haruhi moaned as his tongue tangled with hers, as it swept about her mouth tracing her teeth and lips. Kyoya smiled against her mouth as she fisted her small hands into the soft, albeit expensive, material of his shirt.

One of his hands moved from her face and drifted slowly down her neck and further down to her shoulder where he played with the sleeve for a moment before carefully pushing it down. He moved his hand around to her back and with a bit of fumbling, unhooked the hooks keeping the dress on.

Haruhi pulled back from the kiss and clasped his arm in a firm grip. "Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing?"

Kyoya looked at her for a moment. "I believe I am kissing you, or at least I was before you stopped me."

"Oh."

"Do you not enjoy my kisses?" Kyoya asked, nibbling her jaw.

"They're rather nice kisses, Kyoya-sempai. Though I don't have much to compare them to," Haruhi gasped, tilting her head back so he had better access.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Haruhi. I'd hate to think you've been distributing kisses willy-nilly. I'd like to keep them all for myself. They have great value to me, I've discovered," Kyoya growled as he gave Haruhi's jaw a nip.

"That's rather greedy of you, sempai."

"Kyoya. Drop the 'sempai'."

"Alright, Kyoya," Haruhi sighed, threading her fingers through his midnight locks.

Haruhi caught a glimpse of the portrait again and it was as if it suddenly told her everything. It was as if she suddenly heard the hidden meaning behind Kyoya's words earlier. This wasn't the first portrait he'd done of her, she knew but since this was the first one she'd ever seen, she only had his word to go on that the others were just as suggestive. She knew what she'd worn for those portraits and how she'd posed. If those other portraits were anything like this one, then he viewed her as a woman; a rather beautiful woman. And if his actions towards her right now were any indication, he found her a very sexually stimulating woman; one he was currently trying to remove the clothes of.

"Kyoya, before we continue, just clarify one thing for me: are you trying to have sex with me because you have feelings for me or is this like at the beach house last year? Do you merit something from this?"

"That depends. If I ask you to only give me your kisses, say yes to the first part and no to the second, will you let me remove your dress?"

"I'd like to actually hear you answer. Truthfully please. I may be a commoner, but that doesn't mean I'm common and will just spread my legs for anyone," Haruhi huffed.

Kyoya froze and pulled back. His glare was rather frightening as he aimed it at her. "Let me spell it out plainly for you, then. I love you. I am sexually attracted you. What I gain from being with you is someone I don't have to worry about keeping up appearances with. I can be myself. I gain you, someone to talk to about my worries, my dreams, and my desires and know that you're actually listening and will do whatever you can to help me. Yes, you're a commoner but I have never seen you as common, Haruhi. Have I ever given you the impression that I thought so?"

"Well, that night at the beach house comes to mind and the mall," Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya growled and pulled away from her. He turned and glared at the painting, his hand running through his hair in frustration.

"I don't believe this. I go through all the trouble to show you the painting and admit my feelings and you throw it all back in my face. Tell me once and for all, Haruhi, do I have a chance with you or should I just gather what dignity I have left and go before I make a bigger fool of myself?" he demanded.

Haruhi looked at him and then shifted her gaze to the painting as well. It really was very beautiful. Haruhi took a deep breath and stepped up to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I don't know if I love you, too, but I do know I really like you. I've enjoyed working with you in the Host Club and here as your model. I _have_ seen a side of you that you don't normally show even when we're alone with the club members. I know I find you attractive and I guess if I go out with you, then I'm sure I can love you, too. If you really want to be with me, then I'm willing to be your girlfriend, Kyoya," Haruhi said softly, taking Kyoya's hand and holding it against her chest while placing her other hand upon his cheek.

Kyoya turned and looked down at her. "Then I will make it my goal to get you to love me. We Ohtori's always get what we want," he said with a smirk.

Haruhi smiled back and turned to look at the painting again. Looking into the painted eyes, Haruhi almost felt a touch of jealousy. Had Kyoya painted any other girls for his projects?

"Are there other girls?" she whispered.

Kyoya blinked and then his knowing smirk spread further on this face. "Jealous?" he purred.

"I don't see why I should be," she replied with a slight toss of her head. When had she become so snobbish, she wondered. She was acting like one of the customers! She turned and focused her eyes onto his. "I can be very fixated on something, too, you know?"

"Just as long as you're fixated on me, there won't be a problem."

Kyoya knew the moment had passed. But, the day wasn't a total loss. After all, he had admitted his feelings to her and in return she had agreed to become his. He knew he would have to work hard to make her love him but perhaps he wouldn't have to try too hard.

"Come on, let's clean up and I'll take you home," he said softly.

Haruhi nodded and turned to go change. Kyoya reached out and pulled her back into his arms, his lips crushing almost painfully against hers in a heated kiss.

"Wow," she breathed when they separated.

"Come to my house on Friday," he breathed. "I have something to show you."

Haruhi looked into his eyes for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

A short while later, Kyoya helped Haruhi out of the limo and walked her up to her door.

"Thank you for bring me home, Kyoya. And I look forward to Friday," Haruhi said with a smile.

"You'll pose for my next project, right?"

Haruhi laughed and said she would. Kyoya smiled triumphantly then leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss. When the outside light came on, they parted and Haruhi went inside. Kyoya turned and headed back to the car. Yes, he decided, having Haruhi as his girlfriend would definitely be beneficial to him in the long run. And as an Ohtori, he went after what he wanted 100% and achieved that goal. He had everything to gain and just as much to lose should he fail.

* * *

_A/N: So this was originally going to be a one shot but Kyoya and Haruhi had minds of their own and refused to cooperate. I know they're a little OOC but perhaps if they'd allowed me to keep this as a one shot, they'd be so OOC that you'd never recognize them. So, I guess in the end, their forcing me to make this a multi-chapter story is for the best. Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter!_

_Celticreeder_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from the Ouran High School Host Club characters. They all belong to Hatori Bisco save for Aino-sensei and the two new Host Club members. I'm just borrowing them.**

**A/N: For all of you who have waited patiently for this chapter, here you go. I'll try to get chapter three up ASAP but I still have to revise it. I apologize that all the reviews I'd recieved are now gone but hopefully you'll be kind enough to leave new ones. I hope my deleting and resubmitting this story has not affected it being in your favorites. If it has, just reclick at the bottom! So, without further ado, here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

"Alright class, settle down. I have your new assignments today. I expect you to put just as much effort into these as the last ones; however, this one will count as your final exam. So make sure you put extra work into it. Each one is different this time to make it a little more challenging. Ohtori-san, would you mind seeing me after class, please?"

Kyoya glanced up from his notebook and nodded. Had he done something wrong? His mind raced over the last couple of classes trying to remember if there'd been an extra assignment that he'd forgotten. Nothing came to mind. Perhaps it was something good. Was there a contest she wanted him to enter? That could be beneficial to him.

When the professor brought his assignment to his desk, he glanced down eagerly but subtly. No use showing excitement over something that the great Shadow King would usually deem a waste of time. He frowned when he saw there was only one word on the piece of paper: Future. He cast a quick glance over to his neighbor's paper and saw she had a similar piece. Her paper was blank save for the single word: Happiness. Was it possible to switch papers? He knew what he could do with the word happiness but with the word on his paper, he was at a loss.

"Aino-Sensei, there's just a word on the paper. There are no instructions or anything," a boy from the back of the class stated.

"You are correct, Hito-san. I want you to take this word and paint what the word means to you in any way you wish. I will not give suggestions to help you nor will I be available for any one on one discussion over the assignment. This is up to you to do. I don't believe there are really any wrong choices but I do expect to see effort put into this. Remember, this is your final exam for the semester," the professor explained.

Kyoya settled back in his seat in thought. There were so many things that the word 'future' meant to him. Becoming the heir to the Ohotori business being at the top. But this was the next assignment since the Blue one. He'd already asked Haruhi to pose for this one. That meant he needed Haruhi to fit into the word. He had a feeling the answer was very obvious but for the life of him he just couldn't think of how to go about putting Haruhi into a painting reflecting the word 'future'. It was something he'd have to think about. Perhaps Haruhi might have a suggestion. He was, after all, taking her home with him after school today to show her the art gallery of his work. He smiled at the thought.

The clock chimed in the tower announcing the end of class. The students gathered their things, talking amongst themselves about the project. Several glanced at Kyoya as they passed; curious as to why he had been asked to stay after.

Once the last student had left, Kyoya made his way up to Aino-Sensei's desk.

"You wished to see me, Aino-Sensei?"

"Yes, Ohtori-san. It's regarding your paintings. I've noticed that you tend to use the same girl in nearly every one. I would like for you to not use her in this project if that's possible. I have nothing against the repeated use of subject matter, since many famous artists do use the same thing over and over and it's become their trademark. However, you have not used a broad enough collection of subjects to paint and I believe it is affecting your work as a whole. One needs variety in one's life in order to make it exciting, right? Using this girl in nearly every piece you turn in means you aren't testing the waters. You're sticking with what you know and do best and not challenging yourself with different subjects. If you wish to continue doing portraits, fine, but use different girls or even some men. You as a painter will suffer without experience and the only way to get experience is to broaden your horizons. Do not use this girl in this assignment, Ohtori-san, am I clear?"

Kyoya felt as if she had just asked him to rip his arm off and beat himself over the head with it. How dare she ask such a thing of him! How dare she demand he not use Haruhi as his subject when she was just as much a part of his future as his goal to become the heir to the Ohtori Corporation was? He frowned and looked down at the paper in his hand.

"Aino-Sensei, did you pre-select the assigned words or were they randomly handed out?" he asked, his tone cool.

The professor folded her hands over her desk and appeared unruffled by the Shadow King's tone. "I did not assign the words before hand, no. Are you unhappy with your word, Ohtori-san? Can you only do it if you are allowed to use this girl?"

Kyoya raised his head and gave the professor his Host Club smile. "Oh, not at all, Aino-Sensei. I was just wondering. I will need to give it some thought before beginning this project but you have my word that she will not be the subject matter of the piece."

Kyoya bowed and turned to leave the room. He thought he heard a sigh of relief from the professor as he exited the room, but upon glancing back, she was going over her notes for the next class. Kyoya frowned as he made his way to his next class. Several students hurried out of his way as his frown turned into a heated glare. Obviously, when Aino-Sensei said to do what ever the word meant to them, she meant what ever they thought she wanted it to mean to them. Haruhi was his future, he decided, but he couldn't use her as the subject matter. That was uncalled for as an assignment exception!

Entering his next class, Classical Japanese, Kyoya knew he was going to have to figure out how to get around the promise of not using Haruhi as the subject matter for his assignment. She was his future, so he was going to have to find a way to get her into the painting without her being the focal point.

Tamaki slid into his seat in front of Kyoya and turned around to face him. His smile was as bright as ever but it quickly faded from his face upon seeing the frown on Kyoya's.

"Why so glum, Kyoya?"

"I am not pleased with my art class assignment," Kyoya muttered as he pulled his notebook out.

"Oh, is it something different? What do you have to do? Will it be interesting? Will I get to see it?"

Kyoya glared at the blond for a moment before answering. "We were given a word and we have to paint what the word means to us. Aino-Sensei gave me an ultimatum. I can paint anything as long as it's not my usual model."

Tamaki cocked his head in thought and Kyoya could swear he heard gears grinding.

"Do you use your model in every painting, then?"

"Most of them, yes and she's already agreed to be in this one."

"Does she know you can't use her for this assignment?" Tamaki asked, for once rather perceptive.

Kyoya sneered as he flipped his notebook open to a blank page. "No, but I'll figure something out."

Tamaki nodded slowly as he eyed his friend. He'd never seen Kyoya like this. Oh, sure he'd get upset over club things or even things going on with his family's business, but never had the Shadow King expressed such a sense of helplessness over something that shouldn't be that difficult to fix. After all, if he couldn't paint his usual model, then there surely were plenty of other things Kyoya could paint to fit the word he was given.

"What's the word? The one your professor gave you?"

Kyoya looked blankly at his friend before blinking and reaching into his bag for the piece of paper. He handed it over and waited for Tamaki's response. He saw Tamaki look at the word and frown. He flipped the paper over just to be sure he was looking at the right side before raising his violet colored eyes up to dark grey ones.

"This is your word? You have to do a painting on what the word 'Future' means to you? How hard is that? Surely you can just do a painting of one of the Ohtori buildings? Why do you need your model for this? Were you going to have her pose as a nurse or something?" A speculative gleam appeared in the Host Club king's eye.

"Don't be an idiot," Kyoya muttered, completely destroying Tamaki's vision and sending the blond into a corner of depression. Kyoya just sighed and took the paper from Tamaki's desk and replaced it back into is bag. He'd have to speak with Haruhi later that afternoon either before or after Host Club duties. For now, he turned his attention to the professor as he entered the classroom and began taking roll call.

***

The rest of day seemed to drag for Kyoya but eventually it was time for the Host Club to begin. Today's theme was Fairy Tales. Hikaru and Kaoru were twin boys from a lesser known fairy tale of Romanian descent called the 'The Boys with the Golden Stars'. Tamaki dressed as a prince but refused to say which fairy tale prince he was, Kyoya suspected he was Cinderella's. The two newest host members, first years Hatsu Riyoki and Tsuge Hiro were Puss in Boots and the Steadfast Tin Soldier respectively. Kyoya glanced over at Haruhi and smirked as he saw what she was dressed as: Little Red Riding Hood. Kyoya had managed to dress as a humanoid wolf explaining that, like Tamaki, he was the wolf from several stories but refused to say which one he was really portraying.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up as he made notes in his black notebook regarding how many girls were with each Host. Today, Hiro appeared to have accumulated the most girls. Perhaps it was the uniform, Kyoya thought. Hiro was rather quiet but not to the extent that Mori-sempai had been. Hiro was shy more than anything and Kyoya felt that the role of Steadfast Soldier was right up Hiro's alley. From the sound of all the sighing, the girls thought so, too.

Kyoya glanced over at Tamaki to see how the King was doing and nodded. Tamaki was wooing like there was no tomorrow and, Kyoya thought with a slight touch of envy, the blond could make a feathered royal purple flat hat, a well padded doublet, pumpkin breeches and hose look good in this day and age. Though, he was secretly glad that it was Tamaki in those balloon-like pants and not he. Kyoya would take the 19th century garb any day.

Kyoya turned his attention to Riyoki. The small first year had become the next Huni-sempai. Of course, no one would ever really be able to replace the small Loli-shota host with a penchant for sweets and bunnies. Riyoki was more the cheeky imp. Haruhi had commented that he was like a combination of Huni-sempai and the twins. A scary thought, that. But he was quite popular with the younger girls and Kyoya was not going to complain about a profit maker. So, as he watched Riyoki grin and swing his Musketeer epee about like the fencer he was, Kyoya nodded as the girls cried out happily.

Hikaru and Kaoru were, of course, living up to their role. The story of the boys with golden stars was one of the very few fairy tales with twins in them. It had taken quite a while to find one and they'd almost had to go with Hansel and Gretel. The twins had not been pleased and had argued over who would have to be Gretel. It was Haruhi who had actually mentioned the Romanian story and after some quick research, the story had been found and implemented into the Host Club theme.

"You see, ladies, our father's stepmother wanted him to marry her daughter so she killed us after we were born and buried us in the garden and then replaced our bodies with puppies. Our mother was punished when father returned and banished her," Hikaru said, his expression serious.

"Our bodies grew into beautiful aspen trees in hours time that father refused to cut down even though his stepmother wanted us to be. So, she suggested having twin beds made out of our trunks. Father agreed and we as beds would talk to each other. Our father's stepmother, hearing this, burned us to ashes and replaced us with different beds," Kaoru took up the story.

"From our ashes, the two brightest sparks fell into a pond where we became two golden fish. A fisherman caught us and at first he wanted to take us to our father but we begged him to let us swim in dew and dry in the sun where we became babies again. We grew to men within a few hours and went up to our father and revealed who we were. Father had his stepmother killed and brought mother back and we live as you see us now," the twins finished together.

"Oh, my brother, promise me I'm the only fish you'll ever swim with," Kaoru begged, grasping his brother's hand.

"Of course, my brother! How could you think I'd wish to swim with anyone but yourself? You're such a fool," Hikaru cried, cradling Kaoru's cheek and gazing tearfully into his eyes. The girls watching screamed 'Brotherly Love!' and tried to fan themselves off.

"They're really pouring it on, aren't they?"

Kyoya glanced down at his side and felt his heartbeat quicken. Haruhi stood next to him, watching the Hiitachin brothers with an indulgent look upon her face.

"That they are. We were lucky to find that story, thank you," Kyoya responded as he marked something in his notebook.

"Oh, it was nothing. Dad had a book of different fairy tales and it was in there. He used to read them to me and I remembered it when we were discussing what fairy tales to use. You know, Kyoya-sempai, I'm surprised we haven't done fairy tales before. I'm sure Huni-sempai would have loved doing it."

"I think we might have had an even harder time finding a fairy tale to fit Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai," Kyoya pointed out.

"Hmm, that is true. So many fairy tales are about young women who for no real reason are suddenly seen by a prince or emperor or some other rich man who immediately propose to them upon first sight and then someone tries to keep them apart usually using rather gory methods but everything works out in the end. There really aren't a lot of fairy tales about young men who are recognizable. But then again, perhaps I just don't know enough fairy tales myself. I'm not really very familiar with foreign fairy tales," Haruhi admitted, adjusting her grip on her basket of goodies.

"Yes, there do seem to be a fair number of foreign tales out there that are unfamiliar to most people. The Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson appear to be the most famously known. I can guarantee that a majority of Americans don't know any Japanese fairy tales but ask them a Grimm brothers' tale and they'll be able to list at least three."

Haruhi nodded in agreement and would have said more if one of her customers hadn't called her over. Haruhi smiled at Kyoya then turned and hurried over to her waiting customers who cried out how cute Haruhi looked. Kyoya glanced over and wondered how many of those girls really knew that Haruhi was a girl as well. It always amazed him how so many girls couldn't recognize their own sex in boys' clothing. Though, dressed as a girl right now, Haruhi wasn't giving them much to wonder about. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Kyoya turned towards his own small group of customers and made his way over to entertain them. But he couldn't resist one final look over at his Red Riding Hood. Yes, he'd make sure she gave him her basket of goodies. He was, after all, a wolf ready to lead her from the path and into the world of temptation. His smile grew predatory and the light reflected ominously on his glasses for just a moment. Thankfully, no one noticed and he slid into a seat amongst his guests with a welcoming smile and a few choice Host Club photos that got the girls sighing in rapture and reaching for their pocket books.

***

"Ah, that was a splendid day, if I do say so myself!" Tamaki sighed happily a couple hours later when the Host Club had closed its doors for the day.

"Yes, we turned quite a profit today. Riyoki, you alone brought about a tenth of the intake today, congratulations," Kyoya praised as he pushed his glasses up further.

"Just doing my duty," Riyoki mumbled shyly, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

Hiro and the twins laughed while slapping him on the back good naturedly before heading out. Everything was cleaned up and except for a few last minute details that Kyoya needed to take care of, the Host Club members were free to go.

"Haruhi, do you want Father to take you home?" Tamaki asked, hope filling his eyes.

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya before turning back to the blond. "No, thank you Sempai, I have something I need to speak with Kyoya-sempai about. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Tamaki smiled happily and crushed Haruhi in his arms. "Oh, you are such an adorable daughter! Daddy doesn't want to ever let you go!"

Haruhi managed to extract herself from Tamaki's clinging arms and eventually got him to go on his way. After the door clicked shut, she waited a minute before going over to the table where Kyoya sat typing.

"You wanted to speak with me, Kyoya-sempai?" she asked softly.

"I thought we'd already established the fact that you are to drop the 'sempai'." Kyoya reminded without looking up. Haruhi sighed quietly but said nothing.

Kyoya finished what he was typing and saved the document before closing his lap top. He looked up and gazed at Haruhi for a moment before reaching down and picking up his bag from where it was resting against the table leg.

"I have been given my final painting assignment before winter break. This is my assignment." Kyoya pulled out the paper and slid it across the table to Haruhi.

Haurhi glanced down at the page and frowned. "Kyoya, there's only the word 'future' on this. Is there supposed to be more? Instructions, perhaps?"

Kyoya shook his head. "No, the assignment is to paint whatever the word means to us. My word is 'future'."

"Well, I don't see what I have to do with what the word means to you. I'm sure you could just paint one of the Ohtori buildings or even just a picture of you graduating, right?"

Kyoya shook his head again. "I could but those aren't all that the word means to me. To me, the word 'future' has a long term connotation to it and you are in my long term goals for the future. But, I have been told not to use you as a model for my painting this time. I apparently need to expand my horizons subject wise. Yet, if I wanted to paint anything and everything then I'd have been doing it from the very beginning. You, Haruhi, are my inspiration. You, Haruhi, play a significant role in my future but if I'm not allowed to paint you, then I don't know how I can complete this assignment."

Haruhi blinked in shock at Kyoya's rather impassioned speech. Did she really mean that much to him? He'd already confessed that he loved her but surely that didn't mean he had to paint her for every assignment, right? It certainly wouldn't hurt her feelings if he said he wished to paint someone else. Or would it? Haruhi frowned as she tried to imagine Kyoya coming up to her and telling her he was going to paint a girl from his class. A pretty girl with long wavy black hair and beautiful dark eyes with soft creamy white skin. Haruhi felt that stab of jealousy that she'd felt the other day when she'd thought about the few times Kyoya might have used other girls as models. Haruhi didn't really like the possessive feeling she had at the thought of Kyoya painting other girls.

Yet, she couldn't see how she was a part of Kyoya's future the way he was describing. A long term goal? Where did he see her in his future, then? Glancing up, Haruhi caught Kyoya's heated expression and her heart restricted and her stomach clenched.

"Just…just how long term are we talking about here?" Her throat suddenly seemed awfully dry.

"Forever and a day, Haruhi. I want you by my side for forever and a day," Kyoya answered softly but forcefully.

"Oh," Haruhi said weakly.

Forever and a day seemed awfully long and certainly not a typical Kyoya answer. It was too wistful. Was he still in Fairy Tale mode? Haruhi cleared her throat and looked away.

"Are you sure about that, Kyoya? I mean, we're still in high school. Isn't your answer a bit too much? Too serious? Too uncertain?"

Kyoya frowned as he reached across the table to grip one of her hands. "Haruhi, you of all people should know that I don't make decisions or have desires that are uncertain. You wish to be a lawyer, correct? Well, you're still in high school; you haven't been to a college law school class. How can you be certain that you really want to be a lawyer?"

"I've wanted to be a lawyer for as long as I can remember, Kyoya. I'm not going to change my mind on that, I can assure you," Haruhi huffed.

"Then believe me when I say I'm not going to change my mind about having you for the long run. I may not have wanted this as long as you've wanted to be a lawyer, but my desire is just as strong. Maybe even stronger. I love you, and I want you in my future but I don't know how to paint without you in it."

Kyoya had risen and started pacing as he spoke. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. Haruhi watched, fascinated that the usually unflappable Shadow King was coming undone over the subject of a painting. When Kyoya paused and stood looking out one of the windows, Haruhi rose and walked over to him.

"Kyoya, I can't tell you what to paint and what not to paint. And I think it's wrong that your professor has told you not to paint something that you hold dearly in your heart. Especially when it's something that reflects what your assigned word means to you. But you have to make a decision. You have to decide if you're going to follow your professor's instructions or if you're going to paint what you think you have to paint. I know you'll find a way to paint your future with or without me as your model for it. Perhaps, the best thing you can do is paint knowing I'm going to be in your future even if you don't' actually paint me. Surely there's something you can paint that will reflect that?"

Kyoya frowned in thought. There was something floating in the back of his head about that statement. Paint something that would reflect her being in his future even if she wasn't in the painting herself? His mind hurt and he had to close his eyes. He'd have to think on that for a bit but not now. Now, he had a limo waiting outside for him to take Haruhi back to his home to show her the start he'd made towards a gallery of her.

"I'll think if something. You've given me some things to think about, Haruhi. Thank you. Now, I do believe you agreed to come home with me for a little bit as I have something I wish to show you?" Kyoya smiled as he turned towards her.

Haruhi searched his face for a moment and upon seeing that he was fine, she smiled and nodded. She followed Kyoya back over to the table where he gathered his things. Then, with his hand on her lower back, Haruhi let Kyoya lead her out of the Third Music Room and out of the school towards the waiting limo. She knew he'd think of something for the assignment even if she couldn't model for it. She'd support him. That was perhaps the only thing she could do for now.

* * *

A/N: There really is a Romanian fairy tale called 'The Boys with the Golden Stars', just FYI, ^_~

Celticreeder


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor make any money from them. The belong to Hatori Bisco. I'm just borrowing them.**

**A/N: So this chapter is why the story is rated M. Thanks again everyone for all the reviews, favs. and watches! It makes me a little sad that there's only one more chapter after this one but since I'm in the process of writing another Host Club story, I know it won't be long before you hear from me again! So, sit back and enjoy!**

**Celticreeder**

**Chapter Three**

"You must close your eyes," Kyoya said as they stood outside two large doors.

Haruhi had nearly told Kyoya to turn around and take her home when the limo had pulled up to one of the largest homes she'd ever seen. And she'd seen large homes ever since she'd joined the Host Club. But for some reason, she'd never actually been to Kyoya's. She wondered why but now it didn't matter. She was here and about to enter a room that had Kyoya almost grinning like a little boy. Sighing, Haruhi closed her eyes and waited for Kyoya to take her into the room.

"You're not going to lead me into some secured room that will cause your secret police to jump out and try to attack me, are you? And you're not going to leave me alone in this room with the doors locked and the lights out?"

Kyoya gave a huff of annoyance. "Really, Haruhi, that's something the twins would do. I refuse to even answer such ridiculous questions."

He grasped her wrist gently and began to pull her into the room. It was indeed dark inside, but that was only because he had yet to turn on the lights. And he would close the doors, possibly even lock them, but he had every intention of being in the room with her. Once he felt they were far enough into the room, he let go of her wrists.

"Stay right here, I have to turn on the lights."

"Alright, but make it quick."

Kyoya shook his head with a small smile as he hurried over to the doors again. He closed the open one softly and then flicked the switch for the lights. The three large chandeliers hanging from the painted ceiling flooded the gallery with brilliant light. He hurried back over to Haruhi and stood just off to the side where he could see her reaction without blocking her view.

"Okay, you may open them now."

Haruhi opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust them to the bright lights. Once they were acclimated, she focused her gaze to the wall in front of her. Her mouth dropped open. Staring back at her was one of the first paintings Kyoya had had her pose for. She was wearing a soft yellow sundress with a wide brimmed sun hat with a basket of daisies gripped in her hand. Kyoya had painted her standing in a field of grass even though they'd been in the music room. He had, however, had a large fan set up to create a realistic breeze. Haruhi, in the painting, stood with one hand holding the hat in place while she gazed back at the artist with an almost sultry innocence. Haruhi wondered if that was even really possible but looking at the painting, it seemed to be.

Her gaze wandered up and over. Another painting of her. This one was her dressed to go to an opera in the late 1800s. She wore an evening gown of dark green velvet and lace with a long opera cape over her shoulders and pushed back to reveal the gown underneath. She'd worn a wig full of corkscrew curls and several hair combs of stunning beauty and design. She remembered how uncomfortable that corset and bustle had been but Kyoya was nothing if not historically accurate for all of his paintings and Host Club themes. Her opera glasses dangled from her hand as she lounged in a love seat as though thoroughly bored with the performance and now waited impatiently for her escort to return to take her home. She was looking off to the side but a sullen expression covered her face. Yet Haruhi could almost feel the desire the woman in the painting held barely in check for the man she was waiting for. Haruhi could just imagine how their evening would end. In bed, hot and sweaty most likely. Her cheeks heated at the thought.

She turned and caught sight of another painting. The theme had been Fantasy and Haruhi had found herself dressed as an exotic looking elf slave. Even looking at the painting, Haruhi felt her cheeks heat even more as she remembered the embarrassment of posing for that painting. She hadn't been able to look Kyoya in the eye for the whole week afterwards. He'd used her initial embarrassment to give the elf slave that innocent and terrified look. The outfit was almost reminiscent of the Princess Leia slave outfit from the Star Wars movies her father loved to watch. Yet, the little pointed ears, makeup and long wig lent the elfish aspect to the work. Haruhi found herself slightly distracted by the unicorns in chains painted in the background. Kyoya had added additional aspects to the painting to help further the fantasy theme.

Haruhi saw that there were a couple of other smaller paintings of her and a space left empty on the wall where Kyoya had marked where the Blue Painting would reside once it was returned to him from his teacher. Haruhi swallowed and turned to look at the young man waiting almost impatiently for her reaction.

"You've got quite a collection of me, sempai."

"Indeed, Haruhi. And I can assure you, it will grow over the years." Kyoya looked around the room and an almost wistful smile graced his refined features. "This room will be dedicated to only portraits of you."

Haruhi glanced around again. It was a very big room.

"You're going on the assumption that I'll agree to these paintings."

"Oh, you will, Haruhi. You'll be my wife and your time will belong to me in that aspect." The light glinted off his glasses and Haruhi couldn't see his eyes.

Haruhi turned and looked at the Opera painting again. Despite all the discomfort it had caused her, she found it was actually her favorite to look at. As she gazed at it, she could imagine Kyoya was the gentleman she was waiting impatiently for. What would it be like to live as his wife, posing for portraits for him alone? Would they only be of her or would she be able to convince him to pose with her for an artist?

"It would become a rather boring gallery, wouldn't it though? Surely there are only so many paintings you can do of me alone?" She glanced over at him with a small smile.

"Why would I want to paint anything else?" he demanded softly, gazing up at the Opera portrait.

"Well, most prestigious families have family portraits as well, right?"

Kyoya froze at her comment. Family portraits? Yes, when he married Haruhi, they would have a family. His mind suddenly filled with little Haruhis running around laughing, calling him daddy, then father as they grew older. Perhaps a young Kyoya to take over when he retired? Kyoya slowly turned and looked at the young woman beside him as if seeing her for the very first time.

"I do believe you have given me a solution to my final portrait problem."

Haruhi's head tilted. "Have I?"

Kyoya stepped closer to her and gently placed his hands on her waist. "A family portrait," he whispered.

"A family portrait?"

"Yes, marriage to you will create a family in the future. I can't paint you even though marrying you is what I see when I think of the word future. But I can paint the children of our union, a piece of you and a piece of me. They do say children are our future, correct? Then I will paint our children and in them I will see you and in the end you will still end up in my portrait," Kyoya explained with an almost wicked smile. His eyes flashed with passion at the thought of creating those children.

Haruhi swallowed audibly as Kyoya reached up and cupped the side of her face with his hand. His smiled widened just before he dipped his head and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was everything the first had been and more. Oh, so much more! He took advantage of her gasp and slipped his tongue deeply into her hot mouth. He moaned softly at the feel of her tongue meeting and tangling with his. He pulled her flush against his body, his hips pressing intimately with hers. Her small hands tentatively reached up and wrapped around his neck.

"I want you, Haruhi. Do you feel how much I want you?" he growled, pressing her further against his arousal.

Her breath left her in a shaky whoosh and he smirked. Only he could make her react so! The hand at her waist dipped and then slid up under her shirt. He smoothed it up and around her stomach before cupping her small breast. He felt her body shiver at the touch.

"We will have a beautiful future, Haruhi. I can guarantee it," he breathed against her mouth.

Her head fell back as he nibbled along her jaw and down her neck, his tongue flashing out to soothe the bites. One of her hands trailed up and into his hair, clenching it tightly in a small fist.

She'd never felt this way before. Certainly not around the few boys who had kissed her. One had even tried to cop a feel but she'd slapped him and walked away. So why couldn't she slap Kyoya? Because he made her feel things she'd never felt before. Because, she realized, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She arched her back to press her breast further into his hand. Part of her stepped back and looked at the situation. This was not like her. This was not how her father had raised her! He'd raised her to be a good girl and to wait until she got married before having sex! Where was that girl now? The side of her that was cheering for the act reached out and stuffed the practical side into a bag and locked it into a chest with a smile of satisfaction.

With her inhibitions out of the picture for the moment, Haruhi took advantage of the situation and dragged Kyoya's mouth back up to hers. She felt him start at her sudden aggressiveness, but he quickly caught up.

Kyoya began making his way towards the large settee against the back wall facing the portraits. It wasn't the ideal place but he didn't think he'd make it up to his room and he certainly didn't want Haruhi to suddenly have second thoughts. He'd allowed her to talk him out of it once before, he was not letting it happen again! When he felt his legs bump into the edge of the settee, he pulled Haruhi down with him never once breaking contact with her mouth.

She straddled him as he worked to rid her of her shirt, the buttons coming free quickly and easily. He took only a moment to pull it off before he turned his attention to her bra. He growled in frustration as he struggled with the clasp but Haruhi took pity on him and reached back to free it herself. He pulled back just far enough to gaze at her breasts. They were small, about the size of peaches. He decided right then and there that peaches were his favorite fruit. He smiled as she squirmed in embarrassment at his staring and he saw her try to cover herself. He was having none of that. He reached one hand up and gently cupped her. His hand was large but her breast fit into his palm comfortably. Leaning forward, he breathed hotly against the breast currently unoccupied by his hand. Her small nipple puckered and he latched on with a swirl of his tongue.

Haruhi thought she'd expired right then and there. His tongue was doing the most amazing things to her breast and his gentle suckling was driving her to distraction! His other hand fondled her other breast and pinched and twisted her nipple with just enough force to send her head back with a gasp of pleasure. She couldn't sit still! Her hands gripped his shoulders and it occurred to her that he was wearing far too many clothes.

With shaking hands, she drew them to his neck and managed to pull his tie loose and off. Then, with fumbling fingers, she worked on the buttons of his shirt. Just as she had when he'd struggled with her bra, he took pity on her and helped her undo the buttons of his shirt. An annoyed chuff of air left her mouth at the site of his undershirt. Weren't the guys of her generation all going without them these days? She made a noise that might have been a growl if allowed to grow up as she reached down and practically ripped the undershirt up and over Kyoya's head. His glasses were knocked askew so he reached up and set them on the table to the left of the settee. Haruhi's breath caught as he turned and looked at her. She knew he was impossibly nearsighted and she so rarely saw him without his glasses that she tended to forget just how handsome he really is. His dark gray eyes gazed at her with unbridled passion.

Haruhi reached out gently and traced her fingers down the side of his face. His eyes closed and his head tilted into her palm where he reached up and pressed her hand to him as though seeking solace.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. His eyes flashed open and caught hers.

"Men aren't beautiful, Haruhi. Only women are. You are especially so," he murmured.

"No, men can be beautiful, too. They're just beautiful in a different way," Haruhi said with a shake of her head.

Kyoya didn't reply to that but instead brought her face down to his for a kiss. The passion that had dimmed for a moment came roaring back with a vengeance and Kyoya knew there was no stopping this time.

He swung Haruhi around until she was lying on her back on the settee. He straddled her legs and reached up to undo her belt. He glanced up to judge her reaction but she was looking up at him. Her mouth was swollen from his kisses and he suspected his was too. Her eyes were half lidded and burning with need and he was suddenly reminded of the Opera painting. He smirked and turned his attention back to her pants. The belt came loose and he moved his long fingers to the button and zipper. A quick twist of his wrist and a slide of his hands and she was divested of her pants. Her underwear was non-sensible white. There were no frills or lace and Kyoya was turned on even more than he thought he could be. He came to the conclusion that plain white underwear for girls was his favorite. But only, he amended, if Haruhi wore them.

He reached out and cupped her womanhood, his middle finger tracing along the center. Haruhi squirmed at the lightly tickling sensation. He looked up and saw Haruhi had her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed. Kyoya reached out and slipped his fingers over and under the edge of her underwear and pulled them down.

Haruhi felt the removal of her underwear and squeezed her eyes closed even more in embarrassment. They were plain white ones! Nothing like the ones her father bought her now in hopes of making her more feminine. When she didn't feel Kyoya doing anything, she worried and slit one eye open. He was staring at her underwear with a look she couldn't interpret. She was right! He was disappointed with her! He was going to throw the offending piece of cloth at her and demand she dress and leave!

As she watched, he lifted the underwear to his face, softly kissed it and then shoved it into his pants pocket. "I'll be keeping this, thank you."

Haruhi opened both eyes and looked at him in shock. Swallowing, she opened her mouth but nothing came out so she shook her head, her own face going bright red. Was this really happening? Really? With a smirk, he reached out for her face and practically dragged her up to his waiting mouth.

Haruhi gasped as he pounced. His hot mouth and tongue licked and nipped along her jaw and down towards her breasts. His hands trailed sizzling tracks along her flat stomach and down to the apex of her thighs. His fingers dipped between her nether lips and stroked from the bottom up. They paused at the little bundle of nerves and swirled her juices over it. Her hips jerked at the contact. No one, let alone herself, had ever touched her with such intimacy like that. Oh, she knew the basics of sex. Between her father and the sex education class in middle school, she felt she had a pretty good grasp on the act. But that didn't mean she was familiar with it hands on, so to speak.

"You're so wet," Kyoya breathed against her mouth as he leaned up to capture her lips in another bruising kiss.

Haruhi flushed and looked away for a moment but feeling rebellious, she quickly looked back at Kyoya and then reached out and trailed a finger up between his thighs. She didn't feel comfortable enough to actually touch his manhood, but the soft tickle of her finger along his inseam was enough to wipe the smirk off his face.

Kyoya glared down at her before dipping his head for another kiss. He captured her hands in one of his and reached down with his other hand to frantically remove the last layer of his clothing. It took him a minute doing it one handed, and his feet got tangled in the legs of his pants and boxers as he attempted to remove them simultaneously, but it wasn't long before he was kneeling over her in all his naked glory. Haruhi's breath caught in her throat. He was very well endowed for a young man of 18, she concluded. Not that she had much to compare him to but still. She swallowed hard and raised her eyes up to his.

Kyoya didn't know what to feel. He could see that she was intimidated by his size and he knew he wasn't nearly as big as some. He'd seen Mori in the changing room once and knew what _big_ was. Yet, Kyoya had never felt worried about his own size until now. Haruhi wasn't a large girl and he knew she was a virgin. But would he fit? Having never done this himself, he didn't know how well a woman's body might acclimate to a man's penis. Yet, they gave birth to babies with heads nearly three times the size of man's penis, right? So, surely that meant he'd fit!

"Um, do you have a name for it?" Haruhi's question came out of left field and Kyoya found himself gaping at her. A name? For his cock? "I mean, Tamaki said he called his 'the Glorious French Battalion' and the twins said theirs are were originally 'the Twin Towers' but after what happened in the US on 9/11, they've amended the names to 'Old Faithfuls'. I don't know if Huni-sempai, Mori-sempai or the other guys have names for theirs but I'm just curious. Do you have a name for yours?"

Kyoya found himself suddenly laughing uncontrollably. Only Haruhi could make such unabashed comments like that and turn him on even more. It didn't even occur to him to ask her why she was having a conversation about the names of the fellow Host Club members' cocks much less how that conversation came about. When he managed to calm down, he leaned down and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"I've been thinking of naming it 'Haruhi's'." He leaned back enough to see her reaction and smirked as she went red. He kissed her cheek and sat back on his heels while still straddling her legs. He reached out and took her hand before bringing it to his cock and carefully wrapping her hand around him. "It's not going to bite."

Haruhi glanced at him and carefully sat up. Her grip tightened around him and she became fascinated with the feel. It was stiff yet flexible. Smooth of texture and hot to the touch. She jumped when it twitched in her hand and she involuntarily held it tighter. Kyoya groaned at the feel. Haruhi looked up and quickly let go, an apology on the tip of her tongue. Kyoya grabbed her hand and brought it right back.

"I'm fine, well, not fine, but you didn't hurt me. It felt good," Kyoya reassured her, his eyes burning with his passion.

Haruhi glanced down and allowed Kyoya to work her hand along his cock. When he let go, she continued and squeezed every now and then. Kyoya's hips jerked and he gasped in pleasure. A small smile curved her lips at his reaction. Kyoya glared at her before his eyes widened and he quickly grasped her hand and pulled her away.

"Keep it up and I won't last," he explained as she looked at him with a worried expression.

Haruhi frowned at his comment for a moment before his meaning sank in. Then her eyes widened and she bit her lip looking nervously away. Kyoya reached out and cupped her face before leaning forward to kiss her. It took only a moment before she returned the kiss. The passion heated up again and Kyoya gently pushed her back down on the settee. It was time to get serious, he determined.

He trailed his hand down to her womanhood and gently massaged it. His thumb worked her clit while his middle finger slid inside. Haruhi's hips jerked and a moment later she gave a silent cry as she climaxed. Kyoya smiled against her mouth as he relished the clenching and unclenching of her inner muscles around his finger. Pulling back he brought his finger to his mouth. With her eyes fixed upon him, he took his finger inside his mouth and slowly licked her juices off with his tongue.

"Not bad," he murmured.

He looked at her for a moment, then leaned forward and captured her lips again. His tongue tangled with hers and he was sure she could taste herself on his tongue. He reached down and grasped himself to position himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes to reassure her, and then pressed inside. He froze at her maidenhead but only for a second and then, with a harsh kiss he pressed through. Haruhi hissed and her eyes widened in pain. Kyoya captured her gaze and refused to let her look away as she adjusted to his size and the pain. When she was ready, she swallowed and gave a jerky nod.

Kyoya didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until he found himself letting it out. Kyoya leaned down and kissed her eyes and then moved back to her mouth. It was addicting, her mouth. He pulled back until he was almost out and then pressed back in. Haruhi gasped, her eyes flying wide again and he repeated the motion. He smirked when her hips rose to meet his. They picked up the rhythm with only a small hitch or two as they adjusted to the new motions. When he could feel his balls tightening and Haruhi's inner muscles start the beginnings of clenching, Kyoya knew they were almost there. He picked up speed and reached between their bodies to press and rub her clit. That set her off. Haruhi gave a high nearly silent cry and went over the edge. Kyoya was one step behind and with a growl he released deeply into her, his seed spurting hotly into her womb.

When they came down from their high, Kyoya found himself lying heavily on top of her. His face tucked against her neck while her hands gently rubbed his sweaty back. He could still feel himself inside her for he could feel her muscles clench every now and then. Lifting his upper body to maintain the connection, he gazed softly down into her face. She had an almost content look.

"Our children will be beautiful," she said softly.

Kyoya stopped breathing and he frantically searched her expression. She gave a small but warm smile and reached up to bring his lips down to hers. Yes, he decided with a smirk, their future would be filled with beautiful children.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran High School Host Club characters nor do I make money from them. They belong to Hatori Bisco. I do, however, own Kyoya and Haruhi's children and the painter.**

**A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter. I hope it's not too disappointing. I've never been very good with endings. They always want to keep going and then it just gets awkward. So, I'd like to thank all of you reviewers and those of you who have added me or this story as a favorite. So, without further ado, I give you the epilogue!**

**Epilogue**

"Kyoya, stop twitching! You'll mess it up," Haruhi scolded.

Kyoya glared at her before sighing in resignation and straightening his back. Only for her would he subject himself to this torture. He glanced down to the side and couldn't stop the small smile that graced his aristocratic features. Haruhi caught the smile, blushed and returned it almost shyly.

Soft giggles caught their attention and their smiles widened as they both looked down to the sofa in front of them. Three pairs of identical gray eyes looked back up at them from nearly three identical faces.

"I told you they would be beautiful," Kyoya murmured in Haruhi's ear so only she could hear.

"No, you said the future would be beautiful. I said the children would be."

Kyoya smirked and rolled his eyes at her before glancing across the room. Seeing the other person was occupied, Kyoya leaned over and quickly caught Haruhi's lips in a kiss. The giggles sounded again but when he turned a glare upon them, they stopped but continued to smile beautifully up at him.

"I can not get this right if you do not stand still, Mr. Ohtori!" the man across the room complained.

"He'll behave, right Kyoya?" Haruhi demanded while her hand drifted down his back to cup his buttocks in a rather possessive grip. Kyoya froze and shot her a glance before giving a curt nod. He straightened again.

It wasn't long, however, before his eyes drifted back to the woman standing next to him. His expression softened and the small smile returned. Haruhi was looking down at the gigglers with a warm loving expression and Kyoya felt his heart warm. He glanced down at the hand closest to him and grasped it. Haruhi shot him a look but he just smiled. He gently played with the gold ring upon her finger and could feel the nearly invisible weight of the matching one upon his other hand.

The painter glanced up and nearly cried out in glee. This was what he wanted to paint! This was perfect! Without further ado, he quickly set to work to capture the moment.

Kyoya Ohtori stood next to his wife of five years posing for the first time for a family portrait. His three children, triplets of five years, sat perfectly poised on the settee, not _that_ settee (that settee had been regaled to the bedroom), in front of him. Maki, Usagi and Hatori, two girls and a boy all with their father's eyes and black hair but with their mother's smile and personality. Kyoya knew he couldn't be happier. His gaze drifted and caught the portrait he'd painted his senior year of high school. His future. There brought to life in paint, sat five children: three girls and two boys, triplets of about seven, a girl of about three and a boy about two with a white crib nearly hidden in the background and upon the white dresser next to it, a tiny portrait of the woman he loves, the morning light reflecting off the glass. That last bit had been his way of getting back at his professor for not allowing him to paint Haruhi for his final piece. Aino-sensei had never even noticed. Tamaki, on the other hand, had and that had been when it was revealed that Kyoya and Haruhi were officially a couple.

Kyoya could still remember the shock he'd felt when Tamaki had taken the news very well. There had been no cries of incest or any crying at all for that matter. Tamaki had just smiled, clapped Kyoya on the back and said it was about time. The twins had sulked for a week but when they saw how happy Kyoya and Haruhi were, they'd graciously bowed out and had offered to design the wedding dress. Haruhi had blushed and said there wasn't going to be one anytime soon, but nine months later, Kyoya and Haruhi were married just in time for her to go into labor with the triplets. Haruhi wore a dress designed by the Hitachii twins.

Haruhi had teased him by telling him that he'd never forget their anniversary since it was the same day as the triplets' birthday. Kyoya had smiled and told her the same thing just before he'd kissed her sweaty face and held his son gently in his hands.

It hadn't been easy that first year. After all, Haruhi still had to finish high school, Kyoya was starting college and they had three little babies to take care of. The rest of the Host Club, new and founding members all helped. When Kyoya and Haruhi needed to study for an exam, Mori or Huni would volunteer to watch the kids. Tamaki took them to the zoo or the park while Haruhi and Kyoya were in school. Tamaki was taking a year off before going to college so he had plenty of time on his hands, he'd said. Neither Haruhi nor Kyoya were going to pass his offer by. Yet, they managed to muddle through. Kyoya finished college with a major in business and a minor in accounting and Haruhi finished high school with perfect grades and got into Tokyo University to study Law with no problem. Now she was in her final year and would be going to Law School next fall while Kyoya took over a third of his father's business and full ownership of his own.

Kyoya smiled and turned his gaze back to his wife and children. This was his family, he thought, this was his future. Leaning down, he caught Haruhi's lips in another kiss.

"I love you, Haruhi," he whispered.

"I love you, too Kyoya," she replied as she took his hand and carefully placed it over her stomach. "Your future is about to expand, my love and prove your painting correct."

Kyoya glanced down at her stomach in shock before a wide grin spread upon his face. Lifting his gray eyes still hidden behind his glasses, Kyoya captured Hahuhi's lips with his in deep soulful kiss and pulled her flush against his body. The painter, the triplets and whole room disappeared as all his attention was focused solely on the woman in his arms.

"I got you in the end, my love. My future is now my present. The rest is just a bonus."

_**The End**_

* * *

**_A/N: _**

Scherherazade, I understand about the safe sex. I'm a strong believer in it but as you could see, there was a point to their not having safe sex. Of couse, they also just rushed into the actual act! I had not control over them! But you can rest assured that after that initial act, Kyoya made sure to have protection. Of course, once it was discovered that Haruhi was pregnant, it was sort of a moot point but he tried. Haruhi's father, on the other hand was NOT pleased. I might go back and write a one shot of the wedding, but I haven't decided yet.

Thoughts anyone?

Celticreeder


End file.
